Various types of downhole equipment (for example downhole pumps) at the bottom end of a tubing string are driven to rotate by rod string extending longitudinally through the tubing string. A bottom end of the rod string is coupled to the downhole equipment while a top end of the rod string is coupled to the rotary output of a drive head supported above the tubing string. The rod string is typically formed of a plurality of rods connected in series with one another, or in some instances a continuous rod is used. As the rod is rotated, the rod string typically comes into contact with an inner surface of the tubing string at various elevations which may wear through the tubing string at the points of contact. Accordingly it is desirable to reposition the elevation of the rod string relative to the tubing string to redistribute wear over a larger area of the tubing string by repositioning the points of contact relative to the length of the tubing.